Yujuki x Nerf
by wink wonk hue
Summary: This story is about 2 lovers who have chated on the internet for a long time and they have finally met each other and things start getting interesting.


made this because im a weird girl heheheh

Saturday Morning, 11:32am

Zzzt zzzt, an alarm went off Yujuki immediately woke up anxcious to go back to sleep, her mom immdiately called her "Yujuki honey come down breakfast is ready!" Yujuki got out of her bed yawning and changed out of her pajamas putting on her everyday uniform. Yujuki went downstairs and saw that her mom made her rice with eggs, "Thanks mom" eating away the door was being knocked on. Yujuki's mom immediately ran to the door, when she opened the door a boy stood at the door. "U-um hello I'm a friend of Yujuki's my name is Nerf! Can I see her?" Yujuki's mom called her "Honey someones at the door for you!" Yujuki walked to the door with a surprised look she ran to hug Nerf. "Nerf! Nerf! I can't believe its you!" Nerf hugged her back and replied "Haha I know its me, can I come in?" Yujuki nodded "Come on in my room!" Yujuki's mom said "Honey I'm going to head out to buy some groceries okay? You have fun with your friend" Yujuki and Nerf headed to the room and Yujuki's mom left to go buy groceries. "I can't believe you actually came to visit me!" Nerf laughed and replied "Well I did promise I'd come visit you" Yujuki asked Nerf what they wanted to do since they were alone, "Anything you want to do I just really wanted to visit you!" Yujuki said "Well do you want to play some Final Fantasy?" Nerf agreed and they started playing together.

47 minutes later...

"Well that was fun I had fun playing it with someone with me!" Yujuki said, "Well glad to see you had a nice time playing" Nerf said, Yujuki went to the restroom, Nerf looked around amazed by Yujuki's room to how pretty it is. Once Yujuki came back she was super tired because she stayed up till 4am. Nerf asked Yujuki to see if she was alright, she said she was perfectly fine. Nerf asked Yujuki "Do you mind taking your clothes off?" Yujuki took off her clothes and looked at Nerf, Nerf was blushing and he asked her "Does my crunching turn you on?" Yujuki replied saying yes. Nerf knew Yujuki wasn't thinking clearly so he took this one and only oppurtunity. Nerf groped Yujuki's smal boobs and started squishing them, Yujuki let out small moans. Nerf took off Yujuki's bra and panties, Nerf asked "Do you mind me making you wet?" Yujuki said "Do as you want with my body I love you" Nerf stuck his fingers in Yujuki's small pussy and groped her boobs Yujuki started letting out moans, "Does this make you feel good babe?" Yujuki was enjoying it and moaned. Nerf asked "Do you want to make me feel good too babe?" Yujuki said "If it makes you feel good than yes" Yujuki smiled. Nerf took off his pants and shirt and revealed his penis. Yujuki looked astonished and put her hands on it, "whats this babe?" Yujuki questioned, Nerf said its something magical lick the tip of it tastes good and makes me feel good. Yujuki started licking the tip of his dick and he let out soft moans, does it tastes good? Yujuki enjoyed it, Nerf than asked "If it tastes good you might want to suck on it to get a better taste babe and it'll make me feel even much more better." Yujuki started sucking his dick it made Nerf moaned and aroused him "Your good at this babe! More!" Nerf moaned "ugh ugh ugh", "Im cumming!!" Nerf yelled and let out his semen into Yujuki's mouth. "That tastes good Nerf babe" Yujuki said, "Yeah I came a lot so that made me felt amazing babe." Nerf knew she wasn't thinking clearly anymore "Want me to make both of us feel good babe?" Yujuki let out a smile and nodded, Nerf stared at her naked body you look so cute babe, Yujuki was happy of his compliment. "Alright you ready babe?" Nerf asked Yujuki layed on her bed "I'm ready Nerf my body is all yours" Nerf spreaded her legs and groped her boobs "Here I come!!!" Nerf shoved his dick into Yujuki let out a loud moan "Damn your pussy's so tight Yujuki!" Nerf said, Yujuki replied "Make me feel good Nerf my pussy is all yours!" Nerf started fucking Yujuki as she moaned "uuuuhhhh uuuhhhh oh my god your dick is so hard!", "Your pussy is so tight!!" Nerf said "I think I'm cumming!!!!" Nerf yelled, Yujuki said "Cum all in in babe I love you!!" Nerf groped Yujuki's boobs as he came in Yujuki's pussy."Aaaaaaahhhhhh its so hot! I'm so tired wanna sleep? My pussy is all wet and full of your cum" "Sure babe I'm happy we had fun together" Nerf said.

The End (・ω・)


End file.
